Our Shy Love
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: This is a Luigi x Oc story


_**This is my first attempt at making a Super Mario story. This is a romance, and the pairing is Luigi x OC, so if you do not like OC's then please do not read. (This story might hint at some Mario x Peach as well...So if you do not like that couple either, I suggest you do not read.) **_

_**Polite reviews are welcomed, and criticism is welcome as well. But please make it constructive, and not just reasons to bash on the story. **_

_**Please keep in mind that "-/-/-/-/-/-" is a line break, or a transition to a later time period in the chapter.**_

_**Anyways...Let's begin~ **_

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Jeez, these things are always so good no matter how many times you have them!" The girl exclaimed, taking a small bite out of her ice cream cup. "You always know how to make my stomach happy, Mario!"

She laughed happily, causing the man beside her to smile. He took off his hat and fanned himself lightly, staring up at the sky.

"We've known you long enough to get the things you enjoy while you're here! Not to mention we like the stuff too." Mario chuckled, "But mama-mia! It's really hot out today!"

"It really is hot out." The girl frowned, "Which is unusual. This is the hottest day the Mushroom Kingdom has ever had."

"Why don't we head inside, Cammie?" The plumber asked, "It's a lot cooler inside the house and I'm going to be meeting with Peach soon. I need to get ready."

Resting his cap back on his head, Mario jumped to his feet and looked down at his friend. He held out a hand to her, offering to help her up. She took his hand and got pulled to her feet gently.

"ANOTHER visit?" Cammie asked as they headed inside, "She invites you over almost every day!"

"We're good friends so of course she does!" Mario grinned, "Luigi and I invite you over nearly every day too!"

"You have a point, Mr. Plumber." Cammie smiled, "Speaking of Luigi, where is our green friend?"

"Out with Daisy, I think." Mario shrugged as he walked towards the stairs. "He should be back any time now. I'll be down soon, so try not to get too bored."

He waved to Cammie before walking up to his room. Cammie waved back before staring into the living room. The small couch was set up neatly, sitting across from the TV. The television had their gaming consoles hooked up to it, ready to be played at any given moment. Cammie absolutely hated playing games on her own so she turned her attention away from it.

'_I should probably go wash up and throw this cup away before I make a mess._' Cammie thought to herself with a giggle.

She rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, quietly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello?" Luigi called as he entered the house, "Is...Anyone here?"

The younger twin was wearing his normal get-up of overalls and a green shirt, only it was short sleeved in a poor attempt to beat the summer heat. He nervously looked around as he closed the door behind him, walking fully into the house.

"Mario? Have you left for Peach's yet?" He said aloud, "Or..Maybe you left..." He finished his sentence sadly.

"Luigi? Is that you?" Cammie asked, peering out the bathroom door, "Welcome home!"

She rushed out and over to him, a big grin on her pale face. Luigi greeted her with a shy wave and a smile to go with it.

"Hi, Cammie. Glad to see you're back." He replied, "Has Mario left yet?"

"Not yet!" Cammie pointed to the stairs, "He's still upstairs getting ready. You came home not too long after he went up."

"Oh, I see. That's good."

"Do you need something from him?" She tilted her head, "Or were you afraid of being home alone?"

"W, well that's definitely not the case." Luigi retorted, "I just had to pass a message onto him from Daisy, who had gotten the message from Peach."

"Oh~ I see!" Cammie giggled, "You should go up and tell him!"

"I don't want to disturb him. Daisy like these are very important to him." Luigi looked down at his brown shoes, "If I interrupted him, I'd ruin his day I bet."

"Nonsense!" The girl said, pushing him towards the stairs, "Just go tell him!"

Crossing her arms, Cammie stared at the man in green, waiting for him to move. He stared back anxiously, opening his mouth to speak. The girl pointed a finger up the stairs and Luigi sighed in defeat. Slumping up the stairs he stared at the ground, already feeling like a bother to his older twin.

As he headed up the stairs, Cammie paused for a moment and an evil smile formed on her face. She quietly maneuvered herself up the stairs, trailing behind the green plumber. She followed him down the hall to Mario's room and stopped seeing that he was about to knock.

"M, Mario?" The younger twin knocked, "Are you in there?" He knocked again gently, waiting for a reply.

Within moments, the older of the two brothers stepped out of his room, wearing a fresh pair of overalls and a clean red shirt. He fixed his gloves and his hat before grinning at his brother.

"Yo, Luigi!" He beamed, "What's up?"

"I have a message from the princess."

"Oh, really? Are the plans canceled?"

"No..She would like you to bring your tennis racket. Peach has been wanting to play Tennis, but never had some actual time apparently. So she thought it would be fun if you two played together along with Daisy and Yoshi." Luigi explained, looking at the floor.

"Great!" Mario exclaimed, "I love playing Tennis with her! Thanks for giving me the message!"

He dashed back into his room quickly, searching for his racket. The plumber walked into his closet and began to dig through it, looking for the desired sports equipment. Digging through unfolded clothing, his baseball bats and kart racing trophies, he was beginning to have no luck. His hand stopped on something underneath his shirts and a triumphant grin formed on his face. Pulling out his tennis racket from under everything, he dusted it off, still grinning.

"Aha! Got'cha! It's been awhile since I've used you." Mario said aloud, resting it on his shoulder.

Stepping out of his room, the man shut his door and looked at Luigi who was standing there, patiently waiting. He frowned, a thought dawning to him upon the sight of his brother.

"Wait a minute." Mario said suddenly, "Why weren't you invited, Luigi?"

"Oh, I was." Luigi replied meekly, "But I didn't want to go. I thought I'd take some time to clean the house. It's gotten quite dirty since the last time. But I hope you have fun." He gave Mario a sheepish grin. "Save some cake for me!"

Mario chuckled at the closing statement and grinned with a small nod.

"I will, I promise!" He said, giving Luigi a thumbs up. "Don't over work yourself today."

"I won't. I'll ask Cammie if she'd like to help." Luigi gave his brother a wave as he headed down the stairs, "Goodbye."

Sighing quietly to himself, Luigi turned on his heel and looked down the hall to his room.

"I might as well tidy my room up a bit before getting carried away." He muttered quietly to himself.

"So...That's all you had to tell Mario?" Cammie asked, suddenly behind Luigi.

Luigi screamed and jumped before turning back and staring at Cammie.

"You...You...Don't scare me like that!" Luigi gasped as his heart rate slowed, "You know I hate it!"

Cammie laughed loudly, patting Luigi's back gently. Giving him a reassuring smile she pushed him towards his room.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it sometimes. You're such an easy target and-"

"Gee, thanks." Luigi hung his head, "I tend to get THAT comment a lot."

'_Crud, I forgot he had the low-self esteem thing about that._' Cammie frowned, '_I think I just made it worse..._'

"I didn't mean it like that!" She retorted, "I'm really sorry!"

She pulled him into a bear hug and spun around, pleading for the man in green to accept her apology. Luigi struggled to break free from her grip and struggled to keep his balance.

Please let go!" Luigi pleaded back, "I can't keep myself up!"

Cammie eventually released him and he stumbled forward. He glanced back at her and forced a smile on his face which made her smile in return.

"Can I help you clean?" Cammie asked, changing the topic suddenly, "I don't have anything to do, and you can't clean the entire house on your own!"

A soft smile formed on Luigi's lips as he gave a small nod, thankful for her offer.

"Yes, you can help, thank you. How about you clean the upstairs bathroom to start, and I'll start on the bedrooms. Then we can slowly make our way downstairs together."

"Okay! But Luigi..."

"What is it, Cammie?" He turned his attention back to the girl.

"We should...Take a walk or something after all the cleaning." Cammie grinned, "It's a great day out there, and it could give us some time to catch up."

"That sounds like a fine idea. We should hurry then."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"That was a great shot, Mario!" Peach chimed, applauding as Daisy hit the ball back.

"Hey! No cheering for the opposite team." Daisy joked, sticking her tongue out at her blond friend.

Peach giggled and nodded as she hit the returning ball. Yoshi ran to the other side of the court and swung, sending it right back to the princesses court. Daisy quickly hit it back, using all of her strength in a single shot. It flew past the dinosaur and the plumber before they could even blink.

"Daisy and Peach are the winners!" A toad announced, pointing to their side of the court.

"Woohoo! That was a lot of fun!" Daisy cheered, dropping her racket. "You're getting a lot better at this Mario!"

"Thanks, Daisy!" He grinned, "You're getting pretty good yourself."

She chuckled and nodded, already knowing of her abilities. Peach put her hands together, looking at Mario.

"How about some cake and lemonade? They were both made today for this event!" She asked, looking at the group now, a smile on her face.

"Man, that sounds great!" Daisy exclaimed, "Give me a big ol' slice of cake!"

Yoshi cheered happily, wagging his tail. He loved the Princess's baked goods more than anything else that he could eat.

"Allow me to asist you, Princess." Toadsworth said as he stepped into the court. "I will go and set everything up. I will come back to fetch you all when it is ready."

"Thanks, Toadsworth!" Peach smiled as he left, ,"Mario, why didn't Luigi come with?" She turned her attention to the plumber, "I wanted him to know about something too..."

"He said that he wanted to clean the house." Mario frowned, "But what did you want him to know about?"

"Oh! Well, you see..." She said, looking at her pink shoes. "Since the weather has been so nice, I was hoping that we could head down to the stadium and play some baseball. Maybe even have a tournament of some kind."

The princess looked at Mario for a moment, waiting for a reply. She loved spending time with him and was hoping that he would agree to the idea. She was secretly hoping to be on his team as well. Mario put a hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment.

"That sounds like a great idea! A tournament would be super fun!" He exclaimed, "I'll ask Luigi if he'd like to play! We should all make our own teams!"

"I'm game for that idea!" Daisy chimed, "I say we start looking for teams after the cake!"

"Yoshi, yosh! (This will be fun!)" Yoshi sang, clapping his hands.

"I think finding our own teams will be a small challenge, but let's try it." Peach said softly, hiding her disappointment.

"Princess, your food is ready." Toadsworth interrupted them, "Please come this way everyone."

"Great! I can't wait to eat!" Daisy exclaimed, following after Toadsworth. Mario and Peach chuckled before following, with Yoshi tagging behind.


End file.
